


【DV】犯规击球

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU
Summary: 恶魔猎人邀请自己的哥哥加入桌球对决。





	【DV】犯规击球

**Author's Note:**

> *是[ 【DV】Observation Protocol of Demon Hunter ](http://zashizaici.lofter.com/post/1e09a7fd_1c6d9acba)（非必读）的拓展阅读，部分NC-17内容。  
*文中言论不代表作者观点。

“为什么上个月水费高得离谱？”维吉尔停下笔，视线仍停留在纸面上，左手食指在桌面上轻敲了几下。

但丁从台球桌边直起腰，眼里写满茫然：“‘高得离谱’是什么意思？”

维吉尔抬起头来，眉间拧着：“三倍。”

Oops.

恶魔猎人调动面部肌肉艰难地挤出一个微笑：“嗯……蕾蒂之前丢给我一罐浴盐……”

_[_ _“Ugh……这味道根本就是男款，便宜你了但丁。”]_

办公桌后面的人没有动作，继续盯着他。

“我可能多泡了……那么几次澡。”

“一天三次？”维吉尔语气里是不加掩饰的嫌弃。

“……”自知理亏，但丁没有对这话里的讽刺口吻提出异议。相反的，他知道这时候表现得乖顺些可以使兄长更容易放过自己，“……我以后会注意的。”

果然维吉尔没再纠缠于这件事，他威胁样地瞪了但丁一眼，低下头继续誊写那些数字。

是的，维吉尔，V-E-R-G-I-L，恶魔猎人但丁的同胞哥哥，现在正坐在Devil May Cry事务所一楼大厅的办公桌后面清算整间事务所上个月的水电费。

心情几乎是平和的。

但丁一边给球杆擦巧粉一边放任自己发散思维。他原先那套做一休六的懒鬼原则在维吉尔第一次算出了事务所的月开销之后被强行打破，兄弟二人开始为了能够勉强维持住收支平衡而频繁出任务，而这期间维吉尔则顺其自然地将这份文书工作继续了下去，但丁所要做的就是默契地保持沉默。

咚——

红球受到撞击，弹在球袋边的桌沿上又滚远了。

不走运啊……

但丁在心里撇撇嘴，直起身开始寻找下一个目标。

“这项运动无关运气，重要的是力度和几何。”维吉尔将他的想法说了出来，再次从纸张中抬起头，“知道吗，作为一个在办公室拥有一张台球桌长达十几年之久的人来说，你真的很不擅长它。”

“看来有人的工作完成了。”这话但丁已经听了不知道多少遍，事实上，他并不怎么在意自己的台球技巧。

维吉尔将各类账单叠在一起夹进记事本：“是的，在没有你的帮助下。”

“总有一天我要把你拆开看看里面是不是藏了刀片发射器什么的……”恶魔猎人嘟囔着，绕着桌子走到另一边，“牙尖嘴利。”

“你自己也好不到哪去。”维吉尔没有否认。

再次打歪掉一个球，但丁叹口气直起身，看见他哥开始朝沙发移动——是的，他“又”要去看书了。

“介意来一局吗？”恶魔猎人发出邀请。

对方扭过头来，没有直接拒绝这个提议。他眨了几下眼睛，似乎正在心里衡量桌球与阅读的优先度。

或者是在回忆那本厚的惊人的书的归还日期？

“行啊。”最终前任魔王这样答应道。

唱片机播着轰隆隆的重金属，音量则被关到了不扰民的大小，完全一副经过了兄弟俩互相妥协的模样。

_[_ _为什么它只有这种类型的曲子？]_

_[_ _这宝贝可是有灵魂的，它知道什么时候该放什么。]_

“我敢说你以前没打过这玩意。”但丁将另一根球杆扔给他哥，想想魔界应该不会有台球吧。

维吉尔接过球杆，检查了一下它的前后，确认没有质量问题：“确实没有，但这不代表我不了解这项运动。”

“而且，”他看向自己的弟弟，“我认为即使作为初学者，我也不会比你烂。”

“哈，大话留到上手之后再说吧。”但丁嗤地笑一声，大方地冲球桌抬了下手，“允许你先试一下。”

维吉尔没有推辞，等到他真的弯下腰准备击球时，他弟弟又像是突然想到了什么似的，加急补充：“就，千万别拿你耍阎魔刀的力气，好吗？这桌子可是古董。”

“愚蠢。”维吉尔回应道，同时手上用力。

白球被打了出去，力道和缓地击中了目标红球。角度很完美，红球徐徐滚动，掉进了球袋里。

没等两人对此评价点什么，完成任务的白球并没有停下来，改变了方向的它继续移动着，在最后停止前又把黑球撞进了洞。

——

“真是漂亮。”但丁眉眼都是笑，“各种意义上都是。”

维吉尔撇撇嘴：“只是个意外。”

恶魔猎人开始从各个球袋里将桌球们掏出来摆回桌上：“如果是这样的话，我得说，希望你继续保持。”

——————

一场初学者与差生的对决。

维吉尔被主场作战的但丁大度地要求先手。开局杆时进了三个球，但第二杆就没那么好运了，桌面上阻碍太多，红球彩球们撞在一起，却没有一颗进袋。

而换上去的但丁差的简直意料之中。

也许是开始时就没有人认真，甚至在这么正式的对决场合下兄弟俩都没有一个人提那个一直被他们揪着不放的积分制度。两个人保持着每人上去只能打两杆的进球率，但丁会不吝啬地夸赞哥哥一个显然只是误打误撞进袋的球，而维吉尔则会对自己弟弟偶尔的过于明显的犯规操作发出小声咕哝。

一切都像极了在任何酒吧里能看到的两个朋友之间的切磋。

至少但丁是这么想的。

直到维吉尔被一个角度刁钻的球难住了。

母球停在了开球线上，场上的红球所剩无几，唯一有机会的是左下角靠近球袋的那颗。从但丁的视角看过去，白球利用桌沿反弹，角度理想的话也不是不可能。

维吉尔大概也是这么想的。他站在长边球袋那儿，歪着头左右微微挪步，应该在计算角度。

这太糟了。但丁心想。

他得趴到桌子上去。

太糟了。

_两人刚从地狱回来时，那些被但丁抛下的人间琐碎立刻嗥叫着再次锁住了他的命门。一个头两个大的恶魔猎人只堪堪应付下来，唯一留给他哥的心思就是惦记这人今天有没有不辞而别。而难能可贵的是，维吉尔对此居然没有抱怨过一句。等到事务所当家的反应过来时，他的哥哥正穿着从他衣柜里搜刮出来的T恤，吃着和上周以及上上周一样内容的外卖披萨。_

_这是他第一次有负罪感。_

_当晚但丁就拉着他哥出了门，一边征询维吉尔的意见一边拽住导购，就这样穿过三家男装，硬是给维吉尔七七八八地凑出了几套可以洗换的常服。_

_维吉尔对事务所经济状况的关注也是在那晚但丁的第三张信用卡消费失败时开始的。_

不管怎么说，那位导购值得一封表扬信。

一件黑色立领衬衫，厚实的麻棉质地，修身款——此时被干干净净的穿在他哥身上，下摆掖进裤腰，那条要命的黑色皮带也在那儿。

但丁杵着球杆靠在墙上，盯着前方维吉尔线条凌厉的黑色背影，视线从上扫到下，再又从下扫上去，眼睛一下都没眨。

维吉尔似乎终于找到了正确的角度，看得出他也知道这一球需要他的上半身与台面来个大面积接触，只是还不太清楚最合适的姿势是什么样子。

但丁将他几番尝试的小动作看在眼里，角落里点唱机在这时换碟，该死的Wonderful Tonight。

妈的。

恶魔猎人终于决定放下球杆走上前去，在维吉尔听到他的动静直起身之前按住了对方。

“干什么？”维吉尔声音里有着警惕，他花了这么久，才终于学会了不在弟弟接近自己一米以内的瞬间发动攻击。

但丁听起来却很真诚：“你得放松点。”他伸出左手托住哥哥的左臂，引导其在台面上向前伸展，右手则按在维吉尔右臂的肘关节上。“想象这是支点，”说着他将手指顺着那儿向前臂上移动，“而这是杠杆。”

对方的语气正经且温和，以至于维吉尔居然没有在第一时间里将球杆从现在正从后方紧贴着自己的柔软肚腹里穿过去。他仅仅是偏头给了但丁一个警告的瞪视，算是默许了手上的动作。

“现在，”但丁继续他的指导，右手抚上他哥绷紧的后背，沿着脊椎一路向下，又在腰部那里轻轻施力，将人压下去贴在了台面上，“这里也得放松一点。”

背上的手掌就只是贴在那儿，没有任何其他动作，手心的温度透过衬衫一点点染上维吉尔的皮肤。年长的半魔暗自叹口气，情事上他本人更倾向于一些直接的表达方式，但这并不意味着幼弟的那些两人都心知肚明的小花招会惹他厌烦。

“但丁……”他开口，还没意识到自己已经开始妥协了。

环绕着他的温度却突然消失了。“这样就差不多了。”恶魔猎人话里带笑，整个人都撤了开去，又走回到刚才墙边的位置，只留下维吉尔独自趴伏在台球桌上。

球杆前方还是那个自始至终都没挪过位置的白球，维吉尔瞪着它，没由来地感到一阵烦躁。

手臂上另一个人留下的温度仿佛还在，后腰那儿的皮肤突然能强烈的感知到衣服布料的存在……他闭了闭眼，长舒一口气，推杆打了出去。

角度和姿势都很漂亮，白球撞在桌沿被弹回来，完美地将那只红球送进了袋里。

但丁在他身后吹了声口哨。

根据规则，维吉尔下一杆必须得打彩球。方才白球停下的位置很不错，可以打的目标球有好几个，如果手感好的话，他甚至可以就这样赢下去。

年长的半魔直起身子，后背被什么灼的滚热，从后颈一直烧到尾骨。

他的视线在台面上滚动了几圈，接着抬手将球杆很响地扔在了上面，彩色的球纷纷被撞开。

维吉尔转过身，靠坐在桌沿上，直直地盯着正靠在墙边微笑的弟弟。

“过来。”

但丁喜欢主动的哥哥。

并不是说他热衷于做被骑的那个——相信他，即使被人摁在野地里从后面操进去，维吉尔也永远有办法让自己看起来更像是获胜方——只是当维吉尔比他更想要时，年长的半魔会对他这个幼弟格外包容。

比如当他耐着性子在解那件罪魁祸首衬衣的扣子时，维吉尔会少见的拽着他的衣服将他拉近了吻上来，只用嘴唇和舌头，不会把亲吻弄得血淋淋的；会在他低头去啃吻那对自顾自挺立起来的乳尖时慷慨地赠予轻哼，手指也会穿过他的头发，指尖刮擦过头皮，手掌贴着脸颊；还会在他心生念头要去卧室拿润滑剂时抬腿勾住他的腰——

“觉得自己湿的够厉害了？”但丁仰头在兄长的嘴角印下碎吻，手指在对方的裤子里摸索着，发现自己的问句该改成陈述句。

维吉尔跟着他手上的动作乱了呼吸，但语气依然凶狠：“你现在敢后退半步的话——这个礼拜的份都没了。”

“真可怕……”但丁在他喉结那儿咬了一口，左手顺着大腿摸下去，“鞋子？”

维吉尔松开锁着他腰的双腿，自然地大张着垂在他身体两侧。“我猜你得找个不用我脱掉它们的姿势了……”年长的半魔几乎是亲昵地用鼻子蹭过他的耳尖，给出了一个并不难理解的提示。

但丁骂了一句，手上立刻施力将他从桌边拽了下来。不等人站稳，又把他推搡着转过身去，就着姿势按趴在桌上。

台球桌上铺设的人造草绒原本给人的感觉很柔软，可当维吉尔裸露的胸口贴上去时，那儿的皮肤顿时被扎的刺痒一片。他下意识支起胳膊想稍微隔开一点距离，后背马上又被抵住下压，乳尖在这时刮蹭过桌面，引得他深吸气，又颤抖着呼出来。“别动。”身后的人压低声音，边将手指推挤进来。

一次就是两根。维吉尔闷哼一声，下巴抵在台面上，任凭身后两根手指戳刺着一前一后进入身体。

“我知道你喜欢疼一点儿的，”但丁均匀着力道将手指完全送进去，上面沾了足够的前液，加上维吉尔正在_性_头上，过程很顺利，“但我也不想总是弄得血糊糊的……”

“让我感觉每次都在干一个处女。”

安静到现在的前代魔王对这句话终于有了点反应。他低低地咆哮了一声，上半身绷紧着想爬起来。仿佛就在等他的这一刻，体内的手指立刻抽送起来。“嘘——”但丁左手持续压制着维吉尔，满意地感受着对方屁股里的软肉对自己手指的关爱，湿软着不断地吸附上来，多出来的液体顺着指缝沾湿了他的手掌，“别那么较真。”

先前换姿势时，但丁并没有把他哥整个儿压到桌上去，特意在小腹那儿留了点空间。现在维吉尔的性器可怜兮兮的被夹在桌沿与大腿之间，铃口一阵阵的有体液滴落，尽数落在了褪在小腿那的裤子上。

“双手都放在桌上好吗，老哥？”但丁不动声色的拉开裤链将已经憋得胀痛的阴茎放出来，同样被前液浸的水光一片，他坏心眼地将那玩意蹭在维吉尔的臀缝里，颇为满意地看到对方瑟缩了一下，“我们今天正好练习一下前列腺高潮。”

“混账……”维吉尔从咬紧的牙关里挤出这句话，腰却不自觉的下沉，好让屁股在错觉中能抬得更高些。这不能怪他，任谁屁股里被塞了两根正在抽送的手指时都会浪的像只发情的母猫。

但丁发出闷闷的笑声，将手指抽了出来，并一点也不浪费的把手上沾到的液体全抹在自己的那根东西上。“嗯哼~”他直接将顶端抵上正为了手指的离开翕动着的穴口，“而你的混账弟弟现在要操你了。”

维吉尔那儿实在是太湿了，但丁几乎没感受到什么阻力。推进过程中交合处不断传来绵密的水声，热乎乎的肠肉蠕动着推挤开他性器上的褶皱，爽的他头皮发麻。直到完全被吞进去了，他才长舒一口气，手指从对方尾椎那儿一节一节的摸上去，近乎享受地看着那副脊背在自己的触碰下微微颤抖：“……你还好吗？”

维吉尔甚至都没来得及去控制自己那圈肌肉，这姿势让人不好发力，双脚虽然在地上，重心却在上身，腰又牢牢被人按住。他只感觉到那东西破开自己的下半身，带着不容置疑的力道捅穿进来，几乎是在瞬间就顶到了最深处。

“……”年长的半魔以沉默回答了对方的问题，他现在迫切想握住自己的性器解决一下，根部那里从刚才起就不断被挤压在桌沿上，催得他产生了既像射精又像排尿的紧缩感。

身后的人没有等到回答，算是默认他没事，自顾自开始动了起来。刚第一下，维吉尔就短促地叫了一声，蝴蝶骨那儿跟着立起了漂亮的弧线。

还是桌面的问题。原先挺立的乳头不再受到外来刺激已经逐渐平软了下去，现在身体被按住紧贴着毛糙的台面摩擦，仿佛被什么野兽粗糙的舌头舔过一般，两粒突起疼痒着又硬了起来。

“我猜这意思是还不错？”但丁轻喘着说道，身下继续顶弄着，频率逐渐快了起来。

后面的叫声都被维吉尔用力咽了下去，他咬着牙从鼻子里重重地呼吸，双手徒劳的握成拳头摆在脸旁，侧脸贴着台球桌面，鬓角的头发蹭的散乱，又被汗水粘在了脸上。屁股里的东西抽送得又狠又深，出来进去都会用力挤压过肠道里的腺体，随着律动速度加快，他逐渐开始感受不到自己原先那股想要射精的欲望了，取而代之的是一种酸软的溢出感。而就在他弟弟在某一个节点突然掐住他的腰加大了力度的时候，这种感觉终于冲到了顶点，他瘫软着轻声哼哼着，后穴一阵无法自控的收缩，前端像是有什么漫了出来……接着他在自己大腿上感受到了湿润。

维吉尔知道但丁的目的达到了。

“哇哦……”被刚刚那阵紧缩绞得脑袋空空，但丁只能粗喘着发出点这样的动静，“真的……太棒了，老哥……”

维吉尔这次的被插射大约持续了有一分钟，稀薄的精液一直淅淅沥沥地向外渗漏着，相伴的是他身后小穴里连续不断地有规律地肠肉收绞。但丁自认自控力还算不错，也敌不过这杀人般的快感，终于还是在最后几下抽送里闷哼着缴了械。

不愿错过大好机会，他在射出来之前拔出了阴茎，浓白的精液被尽数射在兄长覆着薄汗的腰臀上，对方的皮肤甚至要浅过那些白浊的液体，在灯光下随着呼吸颤动，简直赏心悦目。

两个人挤在桌前维持着这个有些古怪的姿势各自喘了会气，等到情欲褪下，理智逐渐回到脑袋里，但丁还算识趣地扯过被揪成一团的他哥的衬衫，草草擦掉了对方身上自己的作品。

维吉尔用胳膊撑起上半身直起腰转了过来，脸颊连带耳朵是还未褪干净的红粉色，落下的头发被汗沾湿贴在额边，眼底还有点儿高潮后的茫然。

“~真漂亮。”但丁由衷赞叹道，凑过去吻他。趁着这是他哥最温驯的时刻，他边亲边贴着嘴唇提了个有些任性的要求，“我知道事务所的水费已经超标了……但是浴盐还有剩……”恶魔猎人满心喜爱地在兄长的唇角流连：“……而且我觉得我们俩现在都挺需要泡个澡的。”

维吉尔被这幼犬般的温存弄得没了脾气，他垂下眼睛：“……最后一次，但丁。”

END


End file.
